Indiana Jaunes And The Raiders Of The Lost Arc
by Mr IDONTKNOWWHATIMDOING
Summary: Pyrrha: You're a teacher? Indiana Jaunes: Part-time.
1. Chapter 1

"Raiders Of The Lost Arc"

Three mountains, grey in the light, framed by bushes and branches.  
Quiet chirping of distant crickets and frogs. Rustling of leaves, caused by an unknown source. The glare of the afternoon Sun reveals a dense, lush rain forest, in the eastern slopes of the Andes.  
It is known as the "Eyebrow Of The Jungle."  
Ragged, jutting canyon walls are half-hidden by the thick clouds of mist.

South America.  
1936.  
…

Fallen leaves are crushed under the weight of thick boots. A group of men trudge along a narrow trail along the green face of the canyon.  
The head of the pack stands of the bank of the path, surveying the mountains a far.  
Wind blows at his short brown leather jacket, and sweat mingles with the fabrics of his brimmed felt fedora.  
Anguished whispers and frightened discussions bring up the rear, their owners clearly not pleased.  
The group push the vegatation aside, treading through thick jungle.  
A man with a coloured beanie walks a little away, muttering with a sullen face.  
The out-of-doors was not his kind of thing, nor will it ever become his kind of thing, no matter how many of such situations he faced.  
Yet, going on a safari with the Professor was unlike any other jungle trek he'd experienced.  
The party fanned out to fight though the entwined trees that barred the way to their destination.  
They broke through the flora, and met with a stone floor. Its cracked beyond repair, massive pieces eroded or missing. Above is a wall of tumbling water that fell down and swam beneath the floor and peaked through the crevices.  
Stepping forward, the man with the hat reaches into a satchel on his belt, retrieving battered notes and maps, obversing closely. He looks up to feel the droplets of cool water splash onto his face.  
Behind him, a pistol cocks.  
A whip flashes out.  
The sound of hard leather against skin rang out.  
A stray bullet discharged off into the jungle, and the pistol clattered past the stone floor and into the channels of water.  
The man clutched his broken hand and ran into the shadow, groaning in pain.  
Stepping forward, Indiana Jaunes frowned and cracked his whip.  
It snapped along the rock, shaking pebbles and sending them flying.

Finally reaching an arched entrance, Jaunes crounched and peered down the black passageway.  
"This is it." He grimaced. "This is where Cardin went."  
He examined the sand on the ground.  
"A friend of yours, this Cardin?" A member of the pack asked.  
"A _competitor_. He was good. Very, very good." Jaunes answered without looking at him.  
"Please senor," The man said suddenly as Jaunes entered the temple. "No one's come out of there alive."  
He got no response.  
"Please…" He begged again, but his plea was lost to the ambience of the jungle.  
Indiana stepped carefully through the circular cave, maintaing his balance so as to not fall into the large cobwebs that were strung from ceiling to floor. With a torch out, he ventured forth. The cave was reminicent of a one he went into before, when he was young. It was different back then, experience in adventuring was hardly what he was known for. He was in a cave in the Emerald Forest, with a soon to be team mate, Pyhrra Nikos. School had ended, they had graduated, and he never saw her again.  
He used to be terrified of adventure back then.  
But now, if adventure had a name, surely it must be Indiana Jaunes.  
Indiana manuvered past the traps he knew so well, from past and in books, guiding the men behind him strictly. Every decoy, snare and dart cannon scared more away. It was fine. He was used to working alone.  
Reaching a narrow corridor, he stopped suddenly. Open spaces were carved from the ceiling, letting panes of light shine past. He turned back to see the remnant of his team.  
"Stay out of the light." He grunted.  
He raised a hand. It quivered for a fraction of a second, and then made contact with the rays.  
A mechanism activated and a rack of spikes shot out from the wall of the hall. A mauled skeleton was pierced on them.  
Jaunes looked into the gaping eyes of the body.  
"Cardin." He sighed.  
He gave a nod of respect and moved to the next room.  
The last remaining man was breathing heavily in the corner. He made up his mind. He'd have to make up his mind fast and get the hell out as fast as he could without the crazy dude finding out. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Raiders Of The Lost Arc"

CHAPTER 2

Arrows shot past his face, shards of rock scratching his face and dust in his eyes. The roof cracked and snapped, lumps of stone casading down as he ran at full charge.  
His team mate was no where to be seen.  
Indy had the golden idol under his arm, and a barrage of arrows at his heel. He'd got the treasure, and now he just needed to get the hell out.  
Ahead of him was a long corridor of shaking stone and rumbling rock. At the end was the free world. Suddenly, a stone slab began falling from the ceiling, attempting to trap the adventurer in the crumbling temple.  
'Not today,' Jaunes thought.  
His whip crackled and snaked around a vine beyond the door, and he ran before sliding on the cobbled floor, scratching his jacket but making it by the skin of his teeth.  
He got up, breathing heavily and brushing off the dust.  
Beside him, was the last member of the group, impaled on a row of arrows, lying against a wall with his mouth open and eyes wide.  
"Adios." Indy tipped his hat wearily.  
The wall splintered and the body was lost into crumbling rock. The cave shimmered before exploding into dust.  
A massive boulder smashed onto the scene, flinging debris aside as it came crashing towards him.  
Indiana Jaunes swore and ran.

The natives surrounded him, bows strung and arrows pointed.  
They were angry. Well, why wouldn't they be?  
He had just stolen their God, their idol, and nobody would be happy with that.  
Indy pressed his back to the arched entrance of the cave, the place he had just escaped from. He heard the sound of boots.  
A man, unlike the others, stepped forward. His skin was white, but hair grey and eyes dark.  
He walked right up to Jaunes's face, with a satisified easy smile.  
"Dr Jaunes."  
"Black." Indy responded despondently.  
"Again we see that there is nothing you can posses, which I cannot take away." The man chuckled.  
He held his hand out, palm up.  
"And you thought I had given up."  
Indy grunted and removed his whip and pistol.  
"You chose the wrong friends. This time it will cost you." He continued, watching Indy remove the idol from his pocket.  
"Too bad the natives don't know you like I do, Mercury." Jaunes smiled, handing over the golden statue.  
"Yes….too bad." Mercury Black murmered, almost to himself. He admired the statue, watching his reflection shift around the gold shell. "If only you spoke their language. Then you could warn them."  
His eyes glinted, and he gave on last winning smile to Indy before turning to the natives, and holding the statue high.  
"Hik, tanik, tannu!"  
The natives gasped at their God, and bowed.  
Mercury cackled, enjoying the moment. The idol was simply a tool. Right now, he was their God.  
Such simple creatures. They were superior.  
He heard a rustling sound. Indy was making a run for it.  
Why did he have to ruin everything?  
"Rehu aka!" He spat at the locals, almost verbally beating them to chase the adventurer.  
They sprang up, whipped out their weapons and chased Indy throught the woods.  
'I'm not out of the woods yet." Jaunes grit his teeth and sprinted north where his escape plan would be waiting. Of course he had an escape plan, what did Black take him for, a novice?  
Or maybe he just didn't care.  
A knife passed over his shoulder. Indy yelped and swivelled, but a fist impacted into his nose. Blood flecked his face as he backtracked and fell down a ditch, his attacker succumbing to the hidden hole as well. They fell, but Indy got up first, kicking the native in the shin, grabbing his wrist, and fliging the knife away.  
The roaring sound of waves of other enemies blasted over the canopy. He had no time to lose, and lost no time in subduing the man with an uppercut to the jaw and a leap out of the hole.  
The meet-up point was so close. He was going to make it, like he always did.  
A push past a row of vines, and a lake presented itself. It was not however, the main attractive. The bi-plane, floating near the banks, was.  
Just a few metres more.  
"Neptune!" Jaunes bellowed.  
The pilot looked up.  
"Neptune! Start the engines! Start the engines! Start the-"  
An arrow grazed his cheek, drawing blood.  
"Start the goddamn engines!" He grabbed a hanging vine and swang, avoiding projecticles with pure luck.  
Climbing into the second seat of the fuselage, Jaunes watched the rotors gyrate furiously with a puff of black smoke.  
Shafts striked the body of the plane, snapping or lodging itself into the metal.  
But the aircraft was moving fast, gliding through the water's surface, rising higher and higher until it was free from the lake's grasp and the native's range. Loud cries of despair and anger issued from the embankments, but Indy was laughing.  
He'd made it again.  
Such happiness would not last long.  
Jaunes looked down into the footwell to see a pale green snake coiling around his leg.  
Instantaniously, he howled and flailed for a weapon.  
"There's a big snake in the plane, Neptune!"  
He pointed at the serpent that was rising up to his chest in terror.  
"Oh!" Neptune said in an easy manner, "Thats just my pet, Reggie."  
"I hate snakes Neptune!" Indy roared. "I HATE EM!"  
The plane few into the warm orange rays of the setting sun as Indiana Jaunes yelled.  
"I hate snakes!" 


	3. Chapter 3

"Raiders Of The Lost Arc"

CHAPTER 3

Morning dawned upon the greyed towers and halls of Beacon University.  
Students hurriedly strode across the courtyards to class as rays of sun followed closely behind them.  
Swarms of birds fluttered off the floating island, twittering as they spread their wings wide.  
"Neo…" White chalk ran down the empty space of the board. "Neo…"  
Jaunes muttered to himself, auto-checking his spelling in his head as he wrote.  
A few snickers from the students.  
"Neo _lithic._ " The professor said, "Neo meaning new, and lithic, meaning stone."  
He turned to face he class behind him.  
Light reflected in the lenses of his spectacles.  
"Alright, lets get back to this." He thumbed at his previous chaotic diagrams and notes.  
It was a rough drawing of an old temple, and Indy was wrapping his whip around the slipping attentiveness of his class.  
Pupils watched him teach with varied sums of interest and amazement.  
A teen in a bright salmon dress was scribbling on the legs of her table in black marker, completely uninterested in what was going on.  
She brushed a candy pink strand of her hair away and tried to focus her aysemmetricly coloured eyes on the lesson.  
Indy paced around the desks, staring at each student. "This site also demonstrates one of the great dangers of archeology, not life and limb, though that sometimes takes place." He re-adjusted his spectacles. "No I'm talking about folklore."  
He put added emphasis on the final word, hoping that these students - the students that one day might just be future archeologists - would pay attention.  
The door to the room opened, and a short, tired but smart man walked in dressed in a dark 3-piece suit walked in. Indy eyed Ozpin Brody carefully, and paused, but quickly resumed his lesson.  
"In this case," He continued, rotating back to the board, "local tradition told that there was a golden coffin, buried at the site. And this accounts for the holes, dug all over the burial, and the general poor condition of the find. However, chamber three was undisturbed. And the area-"  
Jaunes was stumbled off course. A young girl in the seat just before him was winking at him.  
Her bright blue eyes twinkled with a teasing fire, and her lips curled into a wide smile.  
The professor attempted to re-kindle the flame of his speech, but she closed her eyes.  
On her eyelids was the words 'love you.'

Jaunes stuttered and stared at her dumbstruck.  
 _What the hell?  
_ She had to be out of her mind.  
Indy struggled for words, reaching for possible reactions in his head.  
The bell rang out, chairs were shoved back and books withdrawn.  
Class was dismissed.

Ozpin was still in the room, leaning casually back against a wall.  
Jaunes shot him a look, and Oz raised his greyed eyebrows in an expression of curiosity.  
The final student left the classroom, rolling a green apple to join the clutter on Indy's desk.  
Once his figure was out of sight, Indy leaned into to Ozpin.  
"I had it Oz. I had it right in my hand."  
The headmaster clasped a hand on the apple and began to wipe it on the sleeve of his navy blue suit.  
"Huh. The idol?"  
"Yes."  
"What happened?" The apple stopped rolling. "Bad luck?"  
"Wanna hear about it?" Indy questioned with a vexed tone, his face set rigid, but yet, also in a way that seemed like he was going to tell Ozpin about it whether he wanted his account or not.  
"Not at all." Smiled Ozpin, combing through his sleek white hair with a hand. "I'm sure everything you do for the museum conforms to the international treaty of the protection of antiquities."  
"It's beautiful, Oz. Look."  
Indy reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved several old stones that he'd managed to salvage from the temple.  
"I got it all figured out, I can get the idol back. There's only one place he can sell it : Marrakech, I just need $2000. They're good pieces Ozpin, just look." Indy tried his luck again, presenting the stones like an exited child with new toys.  
"Yes, the museum will buy them, no questions asked." The aged man nodded and pocketed the apple. "They're worth at least a ticket to Marrakech. But the people I've brought are more important. And they're waiting."  
Indy froze. He cocked his head at Oz. "What _people_?"  
"Army Intelligence. They knew you were coming before I did. Seem to know everything. Wouldn't even tell me what they want."  
With his hands deep in his jacket pouches, Ozpin walked out of the door, Jaunes trailing with his satchel and stones in his hands.  
"Why would I want to see them for? What am I, in trouble?" He recieved no answer.

Two middle-aged and portly men, possibly American, waited for them in the main hall.  
It was empty of course, with no one else but themselves, and their two visitors.  
"Dr Jaunes." One of them - the slightly fatter one with a battered blue suit, accompanied with a striped black tie - addressed Indy. Ozpin stood back, observing.  
The man raised a smooth hand. "We've heard a lot about you. Uh, professor of archeology, expert on the occult, and obtainer of rare antiquities, right?"  
"Thats one way of putting it." Jaunes shrugged slightly, shaking his hand.  
The other American, dressed in a brown suit with a red bowtie, gave a small smile.  
"Why don't you sit down?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Raiders Of The Lost Arc"

Hey you beautiful readers.  
It's been a long time since the previous chapter, but most of you don't care.  
Either way, I've been doing tons of stuff ( work, school, personal projects ) and have recently put up a new Youtube Channel.  
channel/UCTQ87qYyuVEcKp-FHigtjCg  
It's not much, but I'd appreciate it if you took a look. Anyways, on with the story!

Chapter Four, A Return :  
A sleek black Ford pulled up to the terraced house beside it. The building had a homely look, and indeed, it was the home of Indiana Jaunes, set in the foreground of the night sky. It's lights were on, and the shades thrown in did little to hide it. The driver got out, breathed out a wisp of cold air, and began to pace up the stone walkway.  
Opening the door, Indy stepped aside to let Ozpin in.  
Trying his best to look presentable in his bathrobe, Jaunes cornered his guest.  
"You did it, didn't you?"  
Ozpin gave a weary-sort-of laugh. "They want you to go for it!"  
Indy gave a sigh. "Oh Oz…!" He laughed and slapped Ozpin on the back as they moved out of the corridor and into the living room.  
"They want you to get a hold of the Ark before the Nazis do, and they're prepared to pay handsomely for it!" Ozpin said, removing and draping his coat around a beige armchair before facing Indy.  
"And the musuem?" Indy asked, trying to iron out all qualms and queries, unable to believe the opportunity. "The musuem gets the Ark when we're done?"  
"Oh yes…"  
A laugh was shared between the two men, as they both couldn't believe their luck, and they shook on it.  
There was a whole affair of the Biblical Arc, Nazis and a quest to retrieve it that two American men had previously discussed with them, and the adventurer had actually agreed to their terms!  
(This might be a little weird, RWBY characters fighting Nazis, but imagine it again, "RWBY characters fighting Nazis", and suddenly it becomes a whole lot cooler.)  
"Oh, the Arc of the Covenant." Jaunes breathed as he poured champagne. "That's the entire reason we got into archeology in the first place!"  
Indeed, it was theorised that Indiana Jaunes himself was a distant descendant of the first creation of God, Adam and Blake.  
Somewhere along the convoluted storyline of the Bible, a rabbi named Jaune Arc was commanded by God to hide the Arc Of The Covenant, a box that contained Godly powers.  
Early in their lives, Ozpin and Indy got together, discovering various inscriptions and clues, all leading into the undeniable fact that only a descendant of Jaune Arc himself could uncover and control the ancient power of the Arc.  
A clink of glass, and both men downed their drink, in celebration of the adventure they'd both been waiting for.  
Moving across the room again, Jaunes went to closet and retrieved an enormous suitcase.  
"I've got to locate her. Do you think I could find her?" Jaunes said, in an absent-minded fashion.  
Ozpin was not fooled. "Pyrrha is the least of your worries right now, believe me Indy. I know, she might have helped you a bit-"  
"A lot."  
"-on some of your other trips, but this time…."  
Darkness dawned on Ozpin's figure, and the dull light of the space only manage to light up a bit of him.

"For the past 3000 years Indy. Man have been searching for the lost Arc. Not something to be taken lightly."  
"What do you mean?" Indy asked, his face suddenly hardening like a stone statue.  
"Well…no one knows its secrets. Its….its really like nothing you've ever gone after before."  
The temperature dropped a few degrees.  
Ozpin gave an ominous glare…  
"Oh Ozpin!" chortled Jaunes "What are you trying to do, scare me? Jesus, you sound like my mother!" He strode across the room again, to his desk this time. "We've known each other for years, you know I don't believe in this magic…hockey pockey..superstitious nonsense…besides…"  
A drawer pulled back, and a revolver was in Indy's hand.  
"You know what a cautious fellow I am…" 


	5. UPDATE

(Update)  
Hello, long time no see. This story will continue, but I've started working, and therefore progress will be much slower. Please understand :3 This will be updated this week. In the meantime, y'all have any ideas for new stories or anything?


End file.
